wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokoya Dawnchant
Born on the southern border of the Valley of the Four Winds, Mokoya grew up in a Pandaria enveloped in mists. She was always curious about what lay beyond the mists, but as far as the Dawnchants were concerned, her role in life was to join the Temple of the Red Crane and lead a monastic life. Indeed, when she came of age, that was where she headed. The mists parted soon after Mokoya's initiation into the temple, and she felt pressed by Chi'ji (or perhaps her own suppressed desire for adventure) to seek out the camps of strange, furless creatures on the shores of Krasarang. While there, she encountered her worst possible nightmare: the Sha and her family, coming face to face. It was one of the furless races: the rotting ones, who looked as though they'd pulled themselves out of the ground only hours before. (She would later learn that this was an apt description for exactly what the Forsaken were.) Corrupted by the Sha of Anger, this Forsaken held her younger brother, only a cub himself, tightly in his arms, screaming obscenities and threats to him. The Temple taught patience, taught one to think before acting. Mokoya found herself utterly unable to think. She saw red. She saw blood, and death, and fury. Being in such close presence to the Sha of Anger, some latent part of her knew that she risked succumbing herself, if she let these emotions overrun her. Yet that was her brother, alone, captured, frightened. Mokoya attacked feverishly, but was outmatched by the monstrous creature. Tears ran down her face as she struggled no longer to free the younger Koh Dawnchant, but now to save her own life as well. After minutes that felt like hours, there was a blinding flash of light. The corpselike beast released her brother, reeling back as though burnt. Mokoya scooped Koh into her arms tightly, and turned. Riding towards them on a steed she'd only ever seen in books, a horse, was a man in resplendent golden armour. His very sword seemed to shine with the light of the Celestials themselves as he bore down upon the Forsaken, again and again, each blow producing cries and howls of agony, sloughing away the dessicated flesh as though burning it. Mokoya turned Koh's face in against her chest protectively, sparing him from the sight as she watched with bated breath. The monstrosity at last routed, the man turned to Mokoya. "Are you both alright?" He asked, dismounting and sheathing his sword in one motion, coming to her and inspecting Koh for injuries without hesitation. Mokoya hesitated, before loosening her grip on her brother and allowing their furless saviour to see to him. "I am fine, but Koh! What were you doing out here? You know not to go south of the Valley!" Mokoya chided, lingering Sha puddles preventing her from calming entirely until they dissipated. She shook her little brother slightly, earning an irritated tongue-click from the man as he healed - again with the strange golden light - a superficial wound on the cub's arm. "Moko, I wanted to visit you. I'm sorry!" Who was this man? What was the golden light that emanated from him? Mokoya would soon allow the man to seat Koh on his horse and lead them both back to his faction's outpost, further along the beach. He would explain the Alliance and the Horde to her, and she would succumb to his bias against the Horde fully: he had, after all, just saved her and her brother from one their soldiers, Sha-corrupted or not. He would teach her about the Holy Light, and the Naaru. She would, in turn, teach him of the Celestials. Mokoya did not return to the Temple of the Red Crane that day. She borrowed the Paladin's mount and took Koh home to their parents, then returned the horse to its owner. She would surprise even herself when, upon arriving at the Alliance outpost, she would pledge fealty to the Alliance in thanks for saving her brother's life, and petition for training under the Light. Category:Alliance Category:Pandaren